Challenger
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Information Effective Challenger Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Challenger's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Challenger received a Schematic for the Workshop in the Game Update of Mar 27, 2014. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Challenger's appearance changed in the '''Game Update of May 23, 2013. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Challenger received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Challenger was introduced with the 'Official Public Beta 'release of '''War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *The Challenger is one of the Original WC Units. *The Challenger typically requires a Level 6 Tech Center to Unlock, however this requirement may be bypassed if the Challenger is Unlocked via the first Call to Arms Mission. *The Challenger, if Unlocked through the Call to Arms mission prior to having a Level 6 Tech Center : **May be produced in the War Factory and used by the Player at Level 1. **May NOT be upgraded until the Tech Center reaches a minimum of Level 6. *The Challenger travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 7m 30s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.1 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *''Pixel Sheet : 16.v2 ( Current ), 16 ( Old )'' Related Pages In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. GameUpdate 04-17-14.png|Game Update: Apr 17th, 2014 - Call to Arms Introduction Challenger-Unlock-Req.png|Unlock Requirements Challenger-L10-Repair.png|Level 10 Repair Info ( with Level 10 War Factory ) Challenger-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message Challenger-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Png;base64da14a08994365a06.png|Large Pic Challenger-Original-LargePic.png|Original Design Large Pic Challenger-OldSkin.png|Old Look Challenger-Stats-L2(WF-L10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L04(WF-L10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L05(WF-L10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L06(WF-L10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L07(WF-L10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L08(WF-L10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L09(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L10(WF-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L11(WF-L10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L13(WF-L10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Challenger-Stats-L14(WF-L10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Tank Category:Call to Arms Award Category:Special Op Unit Category:A to Z